


Fire Is The Devil's Only Friend

by Rubyya



Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fire, I have no clue where I'm going with this, There will be songs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Summary: Ahava Ackerman is a demi-god at Camp Half-Blood. She doesn't know her godly parent, but doesn't let that get her down. She takes care of the little kids and runs around with her best friend Jude.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Fire Is The Devil's Only Friend

Will was the one that found me in the flames. I don’t remember much about that day. I know we had a campfire set up for marshmallows. I remember the backdoor was open and people were walking back and forth. I was given the job of holding the marshmallows until the fire was hot enough. Then all I remember is sitting in the living room while flames engulfed the house around me. I don’t know why I was there, or why I didn’t get out of the burning house. I just know that Will came into the house to search for people, and found me. He picked me up and took me safely outside.

I was the only one to survive that fire. The firefighters say that it was because I was in the house instead of outside like everyone else, who was trapped by the fence and locked backdoor. They don’t believe me when I say the backdoor was open, that other people were going in and out of the house. Sometimes I believe that I was just imagining everything, and sometimes I wake up from a dream in which the events play out exactly as I remember. I don’t think anyone will truly know what happened that day.

I try not to dwell on that day too much. Lots of things happened but I’m in a safe place now. I now live at Camp Half-Blood all year long. I’ve made lots of friends. I still don’t know who my godly parent is, which is weird considering I’m fifteen, but I honestly don’t care. The Hermes cabin will let me stay as long as I need, and they’re great fun. I think Will feels guilty he couldn’t save anyone else from the fire, it’s like he wants to make up being a father for me. He fails at being a father a lot but it’s quite sweet. Nico is also quite cute. Sometimes he tries to help me do things I already know how to do then gets embarrassed when I can do them.

One thing not many people know about camp is there are lots of little kids that live here. Most of them are only for the summer, but someone still needs to take care of then, and that's me. I like kids and they like me. At first I wasn’t allowed to watch them without an actual adult but after all my practice I can do it without someone watching over. That's not to say sometimes I don’t need help taking care of them. When they all team up against me because they want treats or something there's nothing I can really do. Sometimes Jude helps me with them.

Judith, who everyone calls Jude, is one of the best. She doesn’t say much, which is fine. I like to talk and talk and she listens. She also talks kinda weird, as if she was reading a script and can’t deviate. I’ve asked her but all I get in reply is “No chance, no way, I won’t say it,” and a small smile. But her smile feels like it’s inviting me into the mystery of her speech every time I see it.

Through the kids and my friends I’ve come to realize that there isn’t someone truly mean here at camp. I mean, most of the Ares kids yell and make a bunch of noise about stuff, but their bonds aren’t spiky. People say Clarisse is the meanest person at camp, but her bonds are some of the strongest. Sometimes the bonds turn spiky after a bad prank, but they never stay that way. 

My favorite thing to do at camp is just to sit down and watch all the bonds that pass by as people pass by. Demeter’s kids have a lot of vines incorporated in, with their bonds either literally being represented by vines or just wrapping around them like vines. Hephaestus's kids in the same vein have a lot of metal that makes so much noise when it passes. I’m pretty sure Thalia’s half of her bonds are telephone wires or something because I swear they shock me whenever I run into them. Hers are better than Will and Nico’s bond. Will’s half is pure light or heat or whatever Apollo’s thing is, and Nico’s half is the total opposite, pure darkness or something and it’s really cold and hurts.

When I was younger I tried to explain all of this about bonds to people. It wasn’t until I came to Camp Half-Blood and saw all the demi-gods with their different powers and strengths that I realized not everyone could see the bonds like I do. Everyone else at camp has no way of seeing how people think of each other. It’s kind of crazy when I think about it. Then again, it’s not like I can see my own bonds. If I try hard enough I can see other people’s halves that connect to me, but never mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs to listen to for this chapter:  
> *American Pie by Don McLean  
> *I Won't Say I'm In Love from Hercules


End file.
